


时序错误

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: Posted also at: http://a602e23.lofter.com/post/1ed9d412_1c673edad





	时序错误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sequence error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928746) by [crytalstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar). 

> Posted also at: http://a602e23.lofter.com/post/1ed9d412_1c673edad

【Mystic Messenger|授翻|707×MC】时序错误

“那个...我是说，一般订婚之前不先约几次会吗？”某天，Yoosung在聊天室如是问道。

Saeyoung不假思索地像往常一样欢乐地嘲了小流星没有女朋友，并在他愤怒的表情包下打出几串滚地大笑。

虽然和MC的关系不能归为“一般情侣”，但约会这个主意嘛...棒极啦！特别是707炒了组织，正处于前所未有的自由状态！Saeyoung边想边开心地捂着手机单脚蹬着电脑椅转，上唇和鼻子间还夹了只笔。

他还从来没约会过！不过伟大的正义使者绝不缺少这方面的知识——只是可做的太多一时不知道怎么下手...

第一次约会必须是全世界最棒的约会！

约会约会约会...

Saeyoung越蹬越快，手也不自觉在半空欢乐地挥起来——决定啦！要约会！诶嘿嘿！

不知是转椅还是什么，反正Saeyoung的头晕乎乎的。

“你怎么了？”一个平板板的声音响了起来。

Saeyoung又拨了半圈，见Saeran站在门边，冷淡的表情里带着点不易察觉的疑惑。

Saeyoung的内心深处依然怀念着那个善良温和的弟弟...但他很高兴能再和Saeran团聚——即使Saeran大多时候只是这样离自己远远地站在一边。

Saeyoung朝他露出一个大大的灿烂笑容：“嘿~我要去约会啦~”

“哦。”Saeran转身就走。

“等等！”Saeyoung夸张地向着他的背影伸出一只手，“不好奇嘛？比如我打算去哪儿做点啥或者...嗯？”

“没兴趣。”

“嗷...”Saeyoung失望地撅起嘴。他突然从电脑椅里弹出，扑挂在猝不及防的Saeran背上血泪控诉道：“兰兰你好冷漠！你以前不是这样的！你小时候多可爱多关心你亲爱的哥哥啊(ुŏ̥̥̥̥םŏ̥̥̥̥) ु”

“你——放——手——”

“不放~”

“我又不是你女朋友。”

“她已经是我未婚妻啦~”

“随便什么，松手！”

“嘿Saeran，我永远爱你♡”

“嗯啊知道啦...”Saeran翻了个白眼，但Saeyoung看见他嘴角微微翘了起来。所以尽管他们之间发生了那么多...事情，但果然Saeran还是爱他的！

或者...至少，大概，应该还是，爱他的吧？

Saeyoung的手机响了，他的耳朵“叮”地立了起来——这不是给亲爱的未婚妻MC设的特别铃声嘛？他立刻松开Saeran蹦向手机，并成功地在铃声开始第二遍前一把捞过按下接听键，整个动作行云流水一气呵成。而后，Saeyoung一顿，向听筒正色道：

“您好，这里是God7蜂蜜黄油薯片配送中心。有什么能帮助您的吗？”

你流畅地接梗：“您好。我需要一千盒蜂蜜黄油薯片。请问能明天配送至住处吗？”

“明天就要吗？亲爱的顾客朋友，本中心可能没有那么多库存呢...”

“那好吧，就只要...一个叫707的黑客好不好呀？也是明天送来可以吗！”

呃嗯？这可是个合理请求。Saeyoung感觉自己的脸有些烧，但还是一本正经地继续问：“那么，请问您要对伟大的707做什么呢？”

“做...啊，我想和他约个会♡”

“约约约...约会？！你说约会！”

“诶？不行...吗？”你意外而失望地问道。

“嗷你捕捉到了God7的脑电波！我也正想着呢！我们真是天生一对！”

“哇哦！棒！”Saeyoung听到电话另一边的你重重地松了一口气道，“别担心！约会的事包在我身上，我已经都计划好啦！”

...

你要迟到了。

即使只迟个几分钟吧，但是你还是迟到了。

本来希望能早十分钟到，但挑衣服意外地花了很多时间...虽然你和Saeyoung已经保持这·种·关·系几个月了，但这还是第一次约会啊！

可恶！这你都能搞砸了！

上地铁的时候，你匆匆敲了一条短信给Saeyoung说会到得有点晚——约定的见面地点就几站远，还在出站口旁边，最最多迟五分钟就能到，可你不愿让Saeyoung担心——希望他别太早到。

即使真早到了，希望别早得让他等太久。

地铁一到站，你就踩着开门铃窜了出去。深吸了口气，冒出头看向约定的会面处：谢天谢地，Saeyoung的红头发太好认了，就像在人群里发光一样。你一边挥着手一边向他跑去，嘴里叫着他的名字：“Saeyoung！”

他从手机屏幕上收回视线，抬起头，左右看了看，目光正好和你的对上。你跑到了他身边：“呼...呼...对不起我来晚了。”

你气喘吁吁地道了歉，抬起头看他。奇怪的是，Saeyoung也不回答，只是目不转睛地盯着你看。你有些不自在地眨了眨眼，偏着头问：“怎么了？”

...嗯？不会是衣服的问题吧？

突然Saeyoung一把抱住了你，你惊得退了一步，好容易才没条件反射地把他推开：“Saeyoung？！你还好吗？！”

“啊...707宕机中...”他在你的肩颈处吸了一大口气，瓷声瓷气地带着笑意说道，“都怪MC太可爱啦！”

你的脸有些热。当然啦，让他觉得你世界第一可爱是挑衣服时的目的，但亲耳听见他这么讲还是有点点...

“嗷！我受不了啦！”Saeyoung正抬起头来打算给你来个爱的亲亲，但你敏捷地后退半步躲开了。他随即一脸失望且谴责地盯着你。

真可爱。

你对他吐了吐舌头：“Hey, 第一次约会没人亲的哟？”

“...呵，行吧。那按你的来。”他抱臂不满道。

Saeyoung一会儿铁定要报复。你想。

“所以我们去哪儿？”一脸“没有亲到MC好失望哼唧”的Saeyoung问道。

“秘密~”你甜蜜蜜地笑着牵他走，“跟我来，这走，马上就到。”

没多久，你们来到一栋奇怪的大楼前。楼前有个细长内倾的纪念碑，看着有些像日晷。Saeyoung仰头看着它，一头雾水地问：“这...这里是？”

“是科技馆哟。”

他的眼睛“叮”地亮了起来，你看着笑出了声。之前定计划的时候还不太确定，但现在凭Saeyoung兴奋的样子，你终于放下心——这个主意算是对啦。Saeyoung兴高采烈地拽着你往售票处走，你拍拍他，变魔术似的从包里抽出两张票：“变！哒哒~”

Saeyoung又一次发出了失望的声音，连头发似乎都颓了点儿。你愉快地无视了他的表情，挽着他踏进楼去。刚一进馆，Saeyoung的不满就被抛到九霄云外——他从一个窗飞扑到另一个，就像只欢乐的花蝴蝶。你之前从来不觉得科技有什么特别好玩的地方，但Saeyoung的热情特别有感染力，你不知不觉也跟着他开始左冲右突地趴起展览窗来...

“嘿！”Saeyoung站在一个互动展示台旁使劲地招手喊你过去。台上有个细长的半人高金属柱，上面顶着个头那么大的银色金属球。

“MC，你知道这个是什么嘛？”

你摇了摇头，又靠近了两步。

这个造型似乎在哪儿见到过...

Saeyoung坏笑着拉着你的手按在金属球上，然后伸出一只指头戳一旁的按钮——“滋”地一声，好像有电流窜过你的头顶，你一激灵惊叫了出来：“诶等等！这就是那个能让头发炸起来的机器！是不是！”

他重重地点了点头，笑着贴过脸来道：“回答正确！亲爱的MC选手想要一点儿奖励吗...一个亲亲怎么样？”

你不安地问：“这个...通电的吧？万一触电怎么办？”

Saeyoung收笑，严肃地盯了你快一秒，突然大笑出声。

“喂喂！”你忽然也意识到：如果这个金属球真的那么危险，科技馆也不会把它摆上展示台。你甩甩头，哼了一声，酸酸地说：“哦，抱歉...我可不像某·些·人那么天才。”

“噗哈哈不是不是，我不是笑这个...你...你头发噗！”

你下意识地伸手去摸头，Saeyoung笑得上气不接下气地给你指了指背后的镜子——棒...还真是根根直立哦！然后你在自己的镜像后面注意到了Saeyoung。

“嘿！Saeyoung...”你眨了眨眼，转头看着他，先是淑女地微笑，紧接着忍不住也大笑起来，“噗哈哈哈哈哈看！你的头发！”

Saeyoung赶忙挤到你身边。看着镜子里的自己，他揽着你又笑起来，并在你还没反应过来之前甩出手机“咔”地来了一张合影。

你又羞又恼地伸长了手去抢他的手机：“喂！”

“嘿别，”几回合交锋后，Saeyoung在你沉默的怒视中笑道，“我要把这张发给Yoosung~”

“Yoosung?”

“嗯啊~告诉他我在约会呀~”Saeyoung把手机举得高高的，“难为他没有女朋友还这么关心约会的事情嘛...”

赌一毛这张照片不止会发给Yoosung的好嘛。实在抢不到手机的你自暴自弃地收手叹了口气。

时间过得很快，从科技馆出来的时候已经下午三四点了，于是你们随意进了附近的一个街边公园。公园里人不多，也很宁静，正适合平复心情。

正走着，你看到了一个冰激凌小推车。

“来点吗？”你推了推Saeyoung。

他望了小推车一眼，似乎透过它看到了什么，表情忽然柔软下来。Saeyoung点了点头，往那儿走去，你紧跟在他身后。你们都要的蛋筒，Saeyoung温和又坚定地把你挤开付了钱。你不满地“嗷”了一声。

“嗨呀，约会至少让我付点什么嘛？”Saeyoung竖起一只食指，笑着对你晃了晃。

你正要开口严词拒绝，但他开始屈膝半蹲，水汪汪抬头看着你。你狠狠心把头扭到另一边，又忍不住偷瞄了一眼——可恶！怎么还是这种无辜奶狗的表情啊！

你再转头，再回头，终于又一次屈服了：“好吧，随你啦。”

“你扭头的时候我已经付掉啦~”

你知道这是他会干出来的事，但还是忿忿地低头狠咬了冰激凌一大口——甜而不腻，口感顺滑，很棒的冰激凌，超出预期。

“嗯？我尝口你的？”你还没回答行不行，Saeyoung就伸过脖子来咬了一大口。奶浆溢出嘴角，他无意识地舔了舔。

你看着他，干咽了一口口水。

“咦？尝起来很不错诶！要不要试试我的？”

你慢慢地点头，脑子里还在不停地回放他刚刚的动作：肉粉色舌头，在嘴角上一刮，收回去，又探出来舔了舔嘴唇...

吸溜。大脑中的你吸了口口水。

Saeyoung把蛋筒伸给你，你抑制着脑袋里奔涌的黄色废料，僵硬地低头咬了一小口。味道好极了，和你的不相上下。你闭着眼睛下意识地回味着。

半晌，你重新睁开眼睛，看见Saeyoung涨红了脸。

你呆呆地问：“怎么了？”

“没什么！”他飞快地回答道。好嘛，现在耳朵都红了。

“真的？”你眯起眼睛向他凑过去。发给Yoosung的挫照就算了，但不是每件事都能那么容易就从MC手上过去的！

“呃...”Saeyoung又往后退了退，心虚地避开你的眼睛，“啊！冰激凌要掉啦！别别别！好啦好啦我认输嘛！”

“所以？”你的脸上露出了胜利的微笑。

“你刚才...”他四周望了望，才小声地对着你的耳朵悄悄道，“唔，你刚才吞冰激凌的时候，我，咳，想到了那些呃，不适合公开讨论的内容...”

现在轮到你脸红了。

Saeyoung满意地直起了身，你忽然意识到自己被调戏了。

又。

哼！

你们俩找了个长椅坐下。你边吃着冰激凌，边开始复盘今天的约会。科技馆约会，即使和电影院约会比起来稍微特别了点，但还是很正统的约会嘛，虽然和Saeyoung跟你讲过的往事相比还是稍显平淡...你在纠结中沉默地吃完了蛋筒冰激凌，鼓足勇气开口问道：“Saeyoung，你今天...还开心吗？”

你不太敢看他的眼睛，但Saeyoung似乎被你忽然严肃的口气弄得有些茫然：“我很开心呀！我以前从来没去过科技馆...感觉超好玩！”

“真的？”

“真哒！伟大的707从来不欺骗美丽的小姐~”他骄傲地拍着胸脯说道。

你“噗”地笑出了声。每当你紧张或者烦躁的时候，他总能这样，逗得你心情好起来...真好啊。

你的笑声渐住，Saeyoung也收起了搞怪脸，认真地说：“我...真的很开心。我以前从来没有和人约过会，今天第一次。约会挺好的，特别是和你一起...我很开心。”

他深深地看了你一眼，沉声继续道：“我...我稍微有点想知道，你以前...也...和别人约会过吗？”

你的心跳停了。

你知道Saeyoung肯定知道你之前有过男朋友，也约过其他人——在你还没加入RFA的时候他就已经查遍了你公开不公开的所有资料了。但知道和亲耳听对方承认...毕竟是不一样的。之前他不说，你自然也不提。但现在既然Saeyoung问起来...

你深吸了一口气，不太情愿地打算开始对他盘点你的过往情史。

你没来得及开口。

他覆上了你的嘴唇。

你尝到了他挑的冰激凌的味道。凉的，甜的。

你不自觉地往前凑，想更深入一些，他忽然断开了这个吻。太突然了，你甚至来不及掩饰自己脸上失望的表情。

“啊...我，”Saeyoung尴尬地挠头道，“我也不知道刚才自己为什么会这么问...我不是故意...不对我没有...总之删掉！格式化！我刚刚什么都没说！”

你叹了口气：“...嗯，我以前约过别人...”

你感到自己手掌下的肌肉绷了起来。你坐直了身体，对着他：“但...但那是以前的事情了！从今往后我只喜欢你，也只约你，Saeyoung！

“要是早知道会遇见你，我绝对不会约其他人的！”

Saeyoung看着你，表情混合着狂喜和迟疑，也许还有许多你说不出的东西。你忽然想亲他，于是往前倾去...

他躲开了。

“喂？！”

“Hey, 第一次约会没人亲的哟？”他脸上的复杂表情一扫而空，取而代之的是707式的招牌笑容。

“噢，那刚才谁亲的我？”你不甘示弱。

你看着他吃瘪，带着胜利的微笑又凑了上去，这次他没躲了——好吧，他大概本来也没打算躲。

“一般人不会亲初次约会的对象的...但既然我们已经订婚了，那不妨对你稍稍破个例？”


End file.
